lazytownfandomcom-20200223-history
Jives
Jives Junkfood is a recurring character in LazyTown. He is a lethargic teenager who has no energy due to his unbalanced diet. In the plays, Jives is one of the younger LazyTown residents. He displays some cool mannerisms while also acting tired and sloppy. He sees Sportacus as a role model and idolizes him; this trait was given to Ziggy when Jives was removed from the main cast. Similarly, Jives' sleep troubles were reused for Pixel in "Sleepless in LazyTown." Jives' house is a very tall, yellow-colored building with a green door that appears to be bending over. Guðmundur Þór Kárason's website Wit Puppets describes Jives as "a funky dude with some teenage problems." Jives appeared as a major character in every incarnation of LazyTown until the television series. Even though he was presumably taken out of the main cast shortly before the series' unaired pilot began production, Jives makes very brief appearances on printed items (like books and cards) throughout the show. His house is also often seen in the backgrounds and in aerial views of LazyTown, most notably in the opening theme and at the beginning of every episode. His house is located to the right of the school. A road is located between the school and Jives' house. Since Jives is referenced numerous times throughout the television series, he is still existent within the show's fictional universe. His house is still in LazyTown, so it can be assumed that he is always sleeping inside of it. Official bio Jives doesn't have enthusiasm for anything; nothing excites him and he walks about as if he were sleeping. This can be traced back to his refusal to eat fish, meat, fruit or oatmeal, which leaves him with no energy. Whenever he eats something, it is a snack or cocoa balls. This lack of energy leads to him having nearly no strength; he faints easily and his gaseous diet leads to incessant wind-pain. If he ever decides to eat wholesome food like Sportacus, his real powers will come to light. Jives' appearance changes throughout the series. In Áfram Latibær: Jives is shown to be very tall and skinny. He has brown hair and fair skin. He wears a tight yellow long sleeve shirt, plaid shorts, suspenders, and a yellow golf cap. In Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ: Jives is tall, but not as skinny as he was previously. He has medium length brown hair and fair skin. He wears a yellow short sleeve shirt hoodie with a red dot in the middle, green sweatpants, and a green beanie. Wit Puppet: Jives is tall and has fair skin. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and a large nose. He usually wears a yellow sweatshirt, green pants, and a green cap. This color scheme matches his house. Jives appears in the following LazyTown works: Physical * Áfram Latibær! * Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ * Icelandic vegetable commercial from 2000 * Unused footage filmed with Wit Puppets from 1999-2002 Pictured * "Welcome to LazyTown" - Jives is seen on the playing cards that the Mayor gives to Stephanie. * "Crystal Caper" - When Bessie calls Ziggy to report that the crystal is missing, he is reading the original Jives storybook (Maggi Mjói: Borðar Ekki Mat). * "LazyTown's New Superhero" - Jives is seen on a comic book on Stingy's lawn chair, next to Piggy. * "Play Day" - Jives is seen on a playing card during "Master of Disguise." * "Robbie's Greatest Misses" - Jives is seen on a playing card during "Master of Disguise," in a sequence reused from "Play Day." * "Dancing Duel" - Jives is seen on the cover of a comic book in Stephanie's room. House Some examples of episodes featuring Jives' house are: * Every episode - Jives' house is always seen behind Robbie in the intro, just before he falls into his trap. It is also seen before and after the title cards in the aerial view of LazyTown. * "Defeeted" - Jives' house is seen throughout "Always a Way." * "Sports Day" - Jives' house is in many of the shots when Sportacus and Robbie are competing. * "Swiped Sweets" - The house can be seen behind Ziggy when he uses his lollipop to grab Robbie's key from an apple tree. * "Rottenbeard" - The house is shown during the song "You Are a Pirate", when Robbie is singing the line "We float on our boat..." * "Remote Control" - The house is seen behind Stephanie and Ziggy when Robbie threatens to freeze them. * "The Blue Knight" - Robbie flies over Jives' house in his dragon machine. * "Robbie's Dream Team" - It is seen at the beginning when Sportacus flies above the entire town. Mentioned * "Maggi Mjói: Borðar Ekki Mat" - Jives is the main protagonist of the book from 1999, which was later adapted as "Pixel: Sleep Troubles." * Out of all the Latibær characters who did not become main characters in LazyTown, Jives makes the most appearances. Nick Jr. LazyTown Jives Maggi Mjói Talking.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Jives Maggi Mjói Sketch.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Jives Maggi Mjói Book Scene.jpg|Image from "Maggi Mjói: Borðar Ekki Mat" (1999) Nick Jr. LazyTown Ziggy Reading Maggi Mjói Book.png|Ziggy reading Jives' storybook in "Crystal Caper" Nick Jr. LazyTown Jives' House in Remote Control.png|House in "Remote Control" Nick Jr. LazyTown Jives' House in Rottenbeard.png|House in "Rottenbeard" Nick Jr. LazyTown Jives' House in Lazy Scouts.png|House (right) in "Lazy Scouts" Nick Jr. LazyTown Jives' House in Sportafake.png|House (top left) in "Sportafake" Nick Jr. LazyTown - Jives' House in Live Show.jpg|House in LazyTown Live: The Pirate Adventure Designs Nick Jr. LazyTown Áfram_Latibær! Song - Maggi Mjói Jives.png|''Áfram Latibær!'' (1996) Bandicam 2017-03-02 22-10-40-239.jpg|''Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ'' (1999) Nick Jr. LazyTown Jives.jpg|CGI (2000) Nick Jr. LazyTown Jives Maggi Mjói Illustrated.jpg|Illustrated (2000) Nick Jr. LazyTown Jives Maggi Mjói Wit Puppets.png|Wit Puppets (2000) Nick Jr. LazyTown - Jives in Maggi Mjói Borðar Ekki Mat (1).jpg|Jives illustrated: Maggi Mjói: Borðar Ekki Mat Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Other characters